fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xain
Summary Chaos, the greatest evil throughout the Omniverse, was imprisoned and sealed away in the gap between Hyperverses. Despite this, Chaos retained the ability to cast spawns of himself into the Multiverses below him. One of these spawns was Xain. Xain was tasked with spreading Chaos across the Multiverse of Dexous, and he decided to start in the Universal Constellation of Lord Zeth. Xain was gravitated to the 16th Universe. He thought it to be an easy target; he destroyed Aikkon, the Universe lost all hope. Earth was the epicentre of a galactic Henshin conquest. The destruction caused by Earth's invasion filled it with dismay, and sadness. Xain had an opportunity. The Dragon Souls had been filled with negative emotions due to their misuse. Xain imbued the Dragon Souls with power and the darkness and negativity felt by the humans, and Ensyn Shenlong was formed. The beast was given purpose by Xain, this purpose was to destroy Aikkon. However, Ensyn Shenlong, even after he absorbed the Dragon Souls, fell Aikkon, after he was imbued with the power of the gods and became a Super Henshin Xeno. Matters had to be taken into Xain's hands. After four long years of replicating all that Aikkon could do and mastering the body Xain chose to be his weapon, the great evil took to the skies of planet Earth and began to lay it to waste; in the hopes that Aikkon would arrive to stop him. Maria and Noctis made an attempt to stop Xain, but they were bested in a single second each. Aikkon arrived 2 hours late, and challenged Xain. To say that their battle was titanic would be an understatement. Their blasts and auras enveloped the entire Universe. Despite Aikkon having reached a state of near mastery of the Super Henshin Xeno form, his power could not be compared to Xain's. Aikkon had to use his mind to defeat Xain. Xain, despite holding the advantage for the majority of the battle, eventually began to weaken. He was pushed to his limit, by a mortal. Desperation began to take hold of Xain. To the point where, he unleashed an energy blast that destroyed everything. The entire Universe. This attack drained Xain however, and while the destruction of the Universe didn't kill him, Xain was forced to enter a trance-like state to regain his energy. Awakening from this trance roughly two months later in Universe 16; Xain quickly travelled to an ancient battleground where he challenged Aikkon, who had just participated in the annual Universe 16 "Warrior's tournament". As promised, Aikkon arrived alone. As the two rivals prepared themselves, Aikkon by becoming a Super Henshin Xeno and Xain by bulking up rather substantially, they were interrupted by Lord Zeth and Veques, the former having developed a personal animosity towards Xain. Zeth easily disposed of Xain in a rather lengthy duel, although in a daring move Xain abandoned his old form and wrestled control of Zeth's body from the God of Destruction. Appearance and Personality Naturally, Xain possessed no form. He was however, free to take on whatever form he wished. Xain took on the form of Aikkon, an extremely powerful Henshin warrior. Instead of Aikkon's standard black and white Gi, Xain wore a purple and grey Gi. Xain had purple hair that was very similar to Aikkon's in style, though it didn't look as presentable. Xain was a cruel, malevolent creature at heart, quite like his own master. He was as evil as any one being could possibly be, all he wanted was the spread of chaos across Lord Zeth's Universal Constellation. Strangely, upon taking on the body of Aikkon, he also took on the Henshin's natural lust for combat, as well as Aikkon's knowledge. This may have changed they way Xain conducted himself. In his battle with Aikkon, he was relatively honorable and would not accept an illegitimate victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''Low 2-C '| At least '2-C '| At least '''2-C, likely 2-B Name: 'Aikkon '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Unknown, appears male '''Classification: '''Martial Artist, Alien (Henshin) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Danmaku, Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing (can heal Fatal injuries over time), Possession, Mind Manipulation (took control of every sentient being in the Universe, save Aikkon, Yasai, Lord Zeth and Veques this was due entirely to their proven resistance to Mind Manipulation), Durability Negation (all of his energy-based attacks damage the target's soul, not their physical form), Space-Time Manipulation (collapsed the Space-Time of Universe 16 and began to merge it with that of another Universe), Time Travel and Time Stop, Reality Warping (warped Universe 16), Physics and Gravity Manipulation (increased the Gravity on numerous planets across countless galaxies, causing them to collapse in on themselves and altered the fundamental laws of Universe 16), Attack Reflection, Blessed (by Chaos, grants Resurrection), Danmaku, Reactive Evolution (grows stronger the longer he fights, improves existing techniques and creates new ones to deal with a specific enemy), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | All of the above to a greater extent, Void Manipulation (grants Existence Erasure), Portal Creation (creates portals that allow him to physically strike opponents from a distance) | All of the above to a far greater extent, Invulnerability by Intangibility, all of his energy-based attacks become Intangible and can phase, Regeneration (Mid-Godly regenerated from both Aikkon's and Lord Zeth's attempts to erase him), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Barrier Creation, Soul Manipulation (was going to rip Yasai's soul from his body, although he was interrupted by Aikkon), Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy (Effectively turned Lord Zeth into his puppet, and made him fight against Aikkon and Yasai, and was going to do the same to Aikkon and Yasai), Telekinesis (froze Aikkon, Yasai, and Lord Zeth using this skill and repeatedly rag-dolled them), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Curse Manipulation, Necromancy, Teleportation, Magic (Type 3), Absorption (all energy-based attacks that touch him are absorbed by Xain and give him more power), Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, water, air, earth, electricity and ice varieties), Pocket Reality Manipulation (created a Universe of infinite size to fight Aikkon, Yasai and Lord Zeth) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe level+ '(warped and threatened to destroy the entirety of Universe 16 and his mere existence was destroying its space-time continuum. Far stronger than Aikkon, even when the latter was in his Super Henshin Xeno form, and was comparable to True Xeno Aikkon. Began to merge two Universes) | At least 'Low Multiverse level '(should be at least equal to a restrained Lord Zeth. More powerful than Limit Breaker Aikkon) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level '(was far more powerful than the combined might of Limit Breaker Aikkon, Final Yasai and a restrained Lord Zeth, toying with the three of them and effortlessly deflecting their strongest attacks) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(swifter than Xeno Aikkon, could keep up with True Xeno Aikkon), '''Infinite '''at full power (still moved and fought with Aikkon while he was collapsing and merging Universe 16's space-time) | '''Immeasurable '(effortlessly defeated True Xeno Aikkon, delivering a punch to his abdomen before he could react, and kept up with Limit Breaker Aikkon and Final Yasai.) | 'Immeasurable '(blitzed Final Yasai and Limit Breaker Aikkon), would eventually become 'Omnipresent '(was becoming one with Zeth's Universal Constellation) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Stellar '(threw a star at Aikkon during their fight while deflecting an energy barrage from the Henshin Warrior.) | 'Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least '''Universal+ '(damaged Aikkon, who survived the destruction of Universe 16.) | At least 'Low Multiversal '| At least '''Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Universe level+ (survived the destruction of Universe 16) | At least Low Multiverse level '''(tanked a substantial amount of attacks from Veques) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse, however Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: 'Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Extremely high. As a spawn of Chaos Xain is very knowledgeable about magic and space-time. Due to this, and him inheriting Aikkon's body, he should be vastly more knowledgeable than Aikkon himself. His combative intellect however, is far not on the level of Aikkon's, as shown by the Henshin easily outsmarting him and fighting him on equal accord despite the large power difference. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Aikkon template '| Lord Zeth's body | '''True Form Notable Attacks and Techniques * Hyper Flare: '''One of the abilities Xain gained after attaining Aikkon's body. His version of the attack is less focused and more raw. It's beam is far wider but less powerful on a direct impact. This makes the attack more useful against group encounters but less useful against single opponents. It was because of this that Aikkon won their first beam struggle when at peak power. He has not mastered this ability to the same degree as Aikkon. * '''Chaos Eruption: '''A very small and simple orb of red (turned to a blackish-purple when fighting at full strength) energy, charged and fired from the hand. * '''Chaos Torrent: '''A far more powerful but less instantaneous version of his Chaos Eruption move. This version takes a short or long time to charge depending on the intended effect. * '''Chaos Avalanche: '''A similar attack to Aikkon's Energy Volley move. Its individual projectiles are stronger but the move lasts for a shorter amount of time. * '''Time Manipulation: '''Xain's signature technique. This ability allows Xain to stop time and move freely while it is stopped, it lasts for 10 seconds. A character requires either infinite speed or time manipulation immunity to break free from this technique. Coupled with his incredible speed however, this ability is immensely useful, and vital to Xain's battle strategy. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes: ''' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKCaQ7kzlIE '''Xain's Infernal Theme] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z06vSebiS1s Xain's Battle Theme] * The End Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 3